


Skyhold

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and a little angst and then fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Varric and Cassandra chat





	Skyhold

Sitting at his customary post in Skyhold’s great hall, Varric attempted to drown out his own thoughts in late correspondence, paperwork, and Guild accounts. After an hour, he was no closer to distracting himself than he had been when he’d first sat down. He had to admit it, if only to himself, he’d expected a greater reaction to “their news” than they’d gotten from the others. Cassandra had expected a bigger one as well. He wasn’t entirely sure why it bothered him so much.

Especially after months of dodging jibes and random queries regarding their “dating suitability” and “potential romance” from almost everyone in the inner circle with perhaps the exception of Chuckles. But Chuckles had his nose buried so far in the Fade it would take an act of Andraste to pull his pointy-eared ass out. Varric decided he’d go the extra mile and see about having Chuckles join him in a weekly card game-slash-bull shit session. That elf was entirely too solitary. Isolation like that made Varric’s teeth itch. Reminded him too much of Blondie’s descent into madness, or, at least the portion he’d been privy to. Rubbing his fingers through his hair, he sighed.

“Shit.” He knew it was time for another uncomfortable round of interrogation with the Inquisitor. Varric knew he had some biases. Clean armor was a big one. He didn’t trust anyone who could come out of an altercation with clean armor. Even if they said they were an “archer”. It just didn’t sit right with him. Generally speaking, uptight, preachy folks weren’t amongst those he liked to spend time with either. He snorted aloud at his current situation. Through he had to admit, there was a decent blend of all kinds of people here. And he enjoyed talking with everyone. Well. Almost everyone.

He could cover his dislike well too. He chalked that particular ability up to growing up in Bartrand’s shadow, the Merchant’s Guild, and his knowledge of Coterie dealings, of course. It was easy to learn how to make everyone believe they were someone he liked, especially being motivated to avoid a knife across the throat, or strategically scheduled “bandit attack”.

He’d been more than a little pleased to note his success bandying words with nobles at the Winter Palace had, indeed helped Ruffles out, rather than cause her problems. It still surprised him how an easygoing attitude, and the right combination of words spoken in the right ears worked for back alley deals, and amongst the upper echelons of the power-hungry elite with a similar degree of success and alacrity.

He’s snapped from his ruminations by a deceptively delicate hand tugging insistently on his hair tie. Awe and wonder interrupt his thoughts as warm amber eyes meet his. Automatically, he pushes back from the table to make space for her, and she gracefully sits on his lap, her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Momentarily stunned by the current turn of events, he speaks fears he hadn’t realized, “Seeker? I don’t mind if you want to keep ‘us’ just between, well, us for now.”

Irritation, then realization swept across her previously content brow.

“I will not skulk about in the shadows, my love. I am not ashamed of taking you as my lover.”

“You could face some serious shit from your family, Cass. I don’t want to make your life any harder.”

“My family has had little to say about my life or my choices for the last 15 years. I didn’t care what they thought when I petitioned to join the Templars, nor when Uncle Vestalus tried to find someone for me to marry; I certainly don’t care about their opinions now.”

“This could affect your chances for the Divine’s spot. If that’s what you want, I won’t stand in your way.”

A slow smirk spread its way across her lips, merriment dancing in her eyes as she raised his face to catch his gaze.

“What makes you think you could stop me from taking exactly what I want,” leaning in, she pitched her voice lower, “whenever I want it?” Leaning back, she appraised his reaction to her words. A softer look crossed her features. “I am cherished by the man that I love. I will not hide you or our relationship like a dirty secret. I’ve seen the damage secrets and fear can do. I am not ashamed or afraid of the gossip or speculation. We are honest and something good.”

Concern crosses her face as she takes in his softly falling tears, ‘Unless of course you would rather we had kept our relationship a more private affair.? I am so sorry, I did not consider your feelings on this matter. Oh, my love, why are you crying?”

Burrowing his head into the crook of her neck he sighed, “I just love you, Cassandra-Too-Many-Names Pentaghast. For as long as you want me, I’m all in.”


End file.
